Gaz's Evil Plan
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Gaz asks Zim out on a date, and Zim tries to figure out what kind of scheme she's conducting... PART THREE UP!
1. Start

"First Date" (Better title coming soon)  
By: Toni Ferraro  
Zimmy and crew are all owned by Jhonen Vasquez.  
---------  
A/N: w00000t!! ^^ Another Invader Zim fic from me! I rock! XD  
Anyway, this is especially made for BriteStarAngie, my pal, who loves Invader ZIM and requested this fanfic.  
Keep in mind though, I have a TON of other fics that need to be finished... so don't be suprised if you don't see the second part of this story really soon... But I WILL try.  
One more thing... if anyone can think up a better title for me, it'd be VERY useful! Thanks!  
------------  
  
"He's planning something... I just KNOW it!" Dib cautiously eyed Zim, sitting at the far end of the cafeteria at a table by himself.  
  
Gaz huffed, while tapping her controls on her Gameslave. "He's just eating his lunch..."  
  
"That's exactly what he WANTS you to think, Gaz," said Dib, "But I know what he's really up to... conducting some scheme to destroy the planet.. or even me to begin with!"  
  
"Why don't you just leave him alone, dork," said Gaz, looking up for a moment, "I mean, what has he ever done to you?"  
  
"What has he done... what has he DONE to me?!" Dib shouted, "He's ONLY tried to put me out of the way and try to take over our planet! Am I the only one who knows that's he's an alien??"  
  
"Pfft... whatever," said Gaz, as she turned over to look at Zim, who was indeed conducting a plan to get rid of Dib and take over the planet.  
  
As she stared, she started to grow a rare, once in a lifetime, smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm... perhaps if I arrange a science expo, many people will come..." Zim muttered to himself, while sitting at his desktop back at home. "Then I can 'demonstrate' my power laser-annihalator. But what will attract them all to come? Hmm...."  
  
"I know, I know, I KNOW!!!" Gir shouted, jumping around the room.  
  
Zim sighed, "What is it, Gir?"  
  
Gir held his stuffed pig in Zim's face, "TACOS!!!"  
  
Zim quarked an eyebrow. "No, Gir.... tacos will not inspire sci fi fans to their ultimate doom."  
  
"Ohhh...."  
  
Zim put a finger on his chin, "Think, think! What would truely possess people to visit an expo that has a giant laser.... any ideas, Gir?"  
  
"MASTER!!!"  
  
Zim whipped around in his chair, "What, Gir?? Do you have an idea?"  
  
Gir stood at the window, leaning on the sill, "I seen a squirrel! It did this this!" He made chipper noises.  
  
Zim scowled. "You are no help whatsoever... Gir, why don't you go watch that monkey show you love so much?"  
  
"It's pre-empted..."  
  
"Curse you, NFL football!" Zim groaned, and pulled out a box, "Then here. Make use of these videos I found. I have no idea what they're about, but I'm sure even you can be inspired by such little things."  
  
Gir took the box and looked inside to see trashy romance videoes. "Ooo! Soap operas!"  
  
"No, not soap. Vid-ee-oh, Gir! Video!"  
  
Gir gave a blank stare for a moment, then ran out of the room laughing like a maniac. Zim shook his head, "I swear... It's almost as if the Tallest created his mind from lint, spare parts, and what not?"  
  
He turned back to his work. "What shall I do to conduct this plan further..?" Out of frustration, he tore it out, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it behind him. "No, no no! This just won't do!"  
  
Just then, the alarms went off. "WARNING! SECRURITY BREECH! ALL DEFENSE SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN DEACTIVATED! INTRUDER ALERT! ENEMY AT FRONT DOOR!"  
  
"Intruder??" Zim growled, "It's probably that Dib! Only he is clever enough to surpass my secruity systems. ACTIVATE EMERGENCY DEFENSE MECHANISMS!"  
  
At that moment, every window and door's steel blastdoors slammed down, and emergency spikes poked from every corner of the house.  
  
In the control room, Zim's chair raised up to a higher level, approaching a periscope. "You're not getting away THIS time, Dib! PREPARE ALL ATTACK DESTRUCTORS!"  
  
From every tile on the roof, lasers popped out and advanced power downwards. Zim looked through the periscope. "Now to lock target on Dib, and forever will that thorn be plucked from my foot...." He then noticed something. "Wait, a minute..."  
  
Through the infra-red periscope, he saw on the front doorstep not Dib, but Gaz.  
  
"That's not Dib! It's that gothic sister of his. What is she doing here? HOLD YOUR FIRE!!!"  
  
At that command, all blast doors zoomed right back open, and the lasers quickly retreated back into the roof.  
  
A moment later, Zim opened the door in his human disguise. "What do you want?"  
  
Gaz, her 'annoyed' expression never once changing, handed Zim a peice of paper. "Here."  
  
"What's this?" Zim asked, looking it over. It seemed to be instructions to arrive in a place called a carnival, at excactly 7 tonight.  
  
"It's a date," Gaz glumly responded, "Meet me there, okay?" She turned and walked off.  
  
Zim only looked at the paper in confusement. "A... date?" He looked back up, "Wait!"  
  
Gaz stopped and looked over.  
  
"..... How did you get passed my evil gnomes?"  
  
Gaz pointed at the wall, "I unplugged them..."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Gaz turned back and walked off. That was when Zim realized that he forgot to ask. "Hold on! Just what exactly IS a date??"  
  
Gaz was already too far off to hear the question. Zim closed the door and walked back in, examining the instructions. "Seven o'clock, at this carnival... What is Gaz trying to pull here? What is this thing she calls a 'date'?"  
  
There was only one person with the answer to that...  
  
"Computer!" he ordered in the control room, "Define 'date'!"  
  
"Analyzing..." the computer beeped, "Retrieved three results."  
  
"Give me the first result."  
  
"Date - a sweet and edible fruit with a single long woody seed."  
  
Zim rubbed his chin, "Why would Gaz want to present me with a fruit? Confusing Earthnoids... All right. Computer, read me the second result."  
  
"Date - a specified day of the month."  
  
Zim pondered more, "The day of the month.... does she want me to come over to this carnival just to tell her it's the 3rd Tuesday of November?"  
  
"Would you like the third result, master?"  
  
Zim suddenly grinned, "No need! I know of this 'date' she is scheming! She planned this specified Tuesday in order to subdue me of my mission to destroy this filthy planet with her little 'fruit'. Very well.... I will play her little game. But now that I know of her plot, I shall find a way to turn the tables on her! No one will stop ZIM! Mwaaahaaahaaahaaa!!!...... but first, it's time to get ready for my... 'date'!" 


	2. Middle

Zim tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Gaz to appear at the carnival.  
  
"Hmm... while I wait, perhaps I should go over my notes of this 'date' Gaz plans to attack me with," he pondered as he reached into his backpack thing (whatever it's called) and pulled out an electronic organizer.  
  
"Hm... let's see... A specified day to impend doom... a poisoned food prototype... a boy and a girl... Where does THAT come in?"  
  
He glanced upwards, seeing a teenage boy and girl walk into the carnival, holding hands, and engaging into a deep kiss.  
  
Zim held his toungr out. "Blleuch!! I don't think that's what Gaz has in mind..."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"AH!" Zim jumped, and turned quickly to see Gaz standing there. "YOU!! I mean, ahem, I see that you have made it to this date, my dear..." Zim quickly shoved the organizer back.  
  
"Yeah..." said Gaz, "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Right.." said Zim, following cautiously.  
  
  
  
As they walked through, Zim curiously looked around. "So... what do you do here?"  
  
"Go on rides. Play games. Pretty much dumb, huh?"  
  
Zim eyed her strangely. "I suppose... but then why lure me to this disgusting place?"  
  
Gaz twiddled her fingers nervously, "Well... I guess because I just don't want to move too fast..."  
  
Confused by the answer, Zim stopped in his tracks... staring down at himself, wondering what pace he was suppose to go.  
  
He then sook his head. 'Keep your guard up, Zim!' he told himself, 'Remember that we're STUDYING a human's secret attack, not being the victim of it. I have no idea what Gaz is trying to pull, but I must go along as well as I can without letting her get suspicious...'  
  
"Popcorn, kid?"  
  
Zim looked over to his side to see a popcorn stand. 'I'm becoming un-nerved. Perhaps alittle food will calm me down.' "Yes please," he said, handing the popcorn lady a bill and taking the box. He sniffed at the popcorn. "It doesn't look so bad," he said, taking a handfull.  
  
"Wait!" Gaz grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wha?! What is it?" Zim asked, a tad annoyed.  
  
Gaz took the box away from him. "You DON'T wanna eat that... nor ANYTHING that comes from carnivals... Trust me. Lethal..."  
  
Zim raised an eyebrow. 'Is she is plotting on my destruction, then why warn me about poisoned food? I'm keeping my eye on you, Gaz...'  
  
Gaz put the box of popcorn back on the counter and walked off. Zim was about to follow her, until he stopped, and looked back at the box, soon growing a wicked smile. Did she say... 'lethal'?  
  
  
  
Zim followed Gaz around the carnival until they eventually reached a stand called "Bmp-O-Carz"  
  
"Here's a good one," said Gaz, "Bumper cars."  
  
"Bump...er cars?" Zim pondered.  
  
"Yeah... you know, you drive little cars and tyr to bump other people."  
  
"You Earthnoids are very literal..."  
  
"Yeah, it stinks, huh?"  
  
Once everyone got into the small cars, the floor immediatley started off, and everyone was banging into each other as much as they could... except for Zim, who just sat there, staring at the wheel rather confused.  
  
"Hm... such primitive controls... yet so different from the cruiser." He turned the wheel left and right, "Just how do you work this thing?"  
  
His car suddenly jumped forward as he leaned his foot on the pedal. "Woah!" he cried, then stared down, "I see... so that makes you go... OOOOFF!" He glanced up, seeing he ran straight into the wall. He kept moving forward and forward, bouncing into the wall over and over. "Hey!" he called, "Out of my way! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"  
  
He spun the wheel around, finally managing to turn away. "Ohhh! And this circle thing makes you turn. Hah! I control all! There's no machine I can't learn to--"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
A chubbed, punky little kid bumped his car. He laughed annoyingly and drove off.  
  
Zim scowled and gritted his teeth at this brat's impudence. "Fool! You dare to invoke my wrath?? You don't know who you're dealing with..."  
  
Clutching the wheel tightly and stomping the gas, Zim sped forward, heading directly for the kid.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
A low impact hit on him. Zim cocked an eyebrow. "That's it? THAT'S the most significant damage you can make?"  
  
*BAM!*  
  
The kid struck him back, laughing even more. Then again and again and again...  
  
Zim, growing tired of this, simpily went to a better approach... he yanked his laser gun out and zapped the kid and his car to nothingness.  
  
"HAHAA!" Zim laughed standing on top of his seat, "Victory for ZIM!!! HAAHAAAHAAHAAA!!!"  
  
He was then knocked over when Gaz slammed into his car.  
  
  
  
After their little 'car rides', the two walked by the game trailers.  
  
"More 'date' activities?" Zim asked, eyeing the one Ring Toss game.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Gaz, walking to the trailer.  
  
"Um... I wasn't asking if you wanted, but..." Zim saw there was no use talking, since Gaz already paid the man and got her 3 rings.  
  
"Yes!! SharkStranglers Handheld Pocket Game!" she cried, throwing her first ring at the can behind it, only to have it bounce off.  
  
"Ooo, nice try. Try again, missy," said the man.  
  
Gaz threw another ring, which again bounced off.  
  
"Sorry, no go, but hey, third time's the charm."  
  
Zim grabbed her third ring. "Let_me_try it Gaz..."  
  
Gaz shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
Hoping his military training would come of use, Zim carefully positioned the ring at the can that would win the game. Focusing all his energy into his wrist, he flung the ring at the can. It twirled, and twirled.... and twirled, until it stopped, simpily laying on the top, not even going through.  
  
Zim and the man just stared. "Uh... does this mean I win?" Zim asked.  
  
The man quickly shook his head. "Sorry! Nope! Nuh uh! The ring has to be in the can in order to win."  
  
Zim stared hard at the can, looking at the ring on top. "An impossible task..." he stated.  
  
"Hey!!" Gaz shouted, "This isn't a true carnival game! It's rigged!!!" She jumped on the counter, pointing into the man's chest hard, "RIGGER!!! TWO TIMER!!! WEASEL!!!"  
  
"Um, okay, okay, take it easy!!" cried the man, "Just don't hurt me..."  
  
"I WANT MY MONEY BACK OR ELSE!"  
  
"Um.. yes, of course. Please wait here..." The man quickly dove into the back. All was silent... until the trailer started like an engine, and suddenly drove off quickly, knocking Gaz off the counter.  
  
Zim just stared as the trailer oddly as Gaz got back to her feet angrily. "He stole my money...AND my pocket game..."  
  
Zim glanced to the ground where the trailer once stood, noticing a glowy object. He reached down and picked up an orange, plastic, skull ring.  
  
"Um.... here," he said handing it to Gaz.  
  
Gaz looked down at it, a tad suprised. "For me?"  
  
"You like those little 'skull' thingies, right?"  
  
Gaz took it, slightly blushing. "Thank you."  
  
Zim raised an eyebrow. 'Is her face about to explode?'  
  
  
  
The two walked around, approaching another ride.  
  
"All right!" said Gaz, "This ride rocks!"  
  
Zim looked up in sudden shock. The ride was over 20 ft. tall, and was like a ferris wheel... only the seats spun in circles as the rectangular wheel rotated around. ((A/CUT-IN: If anyone knows what that kinda ride is, please clue me in, cuz I'm loss for words...))  
  
"Are you sure it's... safe?"  
  
He watched as one seat spin wildly in circles with the people inside screaming, "OH GOD!!! LET US OUT!!! SERIOUSLY, IT'S ROCKING SIDE TO SIDE AND WE SAW A BOLT POP OUT!!!"  
  
"Of course," Gaz responded, "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
  
  
The carnie lifted the two inside the seat and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly. Zim observed the locks. 'Tight secruity,' he wondered, then crossed his arms, 'At least they prevent intruding better than the stupid gnomes...'  
  
"So... Gaz," said Zim.  
  
"Uh.. yeah?"  
  
"Where... exactly are we going in this ship?"  
  
"In circles. I mean, where else?"  
  
"Circles?" Zim questioned, "Such a high technology ship without the controls even, and all we do is just go in stupid little--"  
  
*SWOOOSH!!!*  
  
The ride ZIPPED off, spinning like a Ferris Wheel from 0 to 50, the cart spinning itself. Gaz screamed in delight, while Zim screamed in pure terror, as they were thrown on the roof, to the floor, onto the doors, then back in the seat, all while spinning so fast you could barely tell which way was up.  
  
After a while, the ride slowed to a stop. Gaz and Zim's cart eased down to the platform, where the carnie spun the cart upwards in place, unlocked the bolts, and opened the door for them.  
  
Gaz leaped out while Zim stumbled. "See?" said Gaz, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Zim held his head as if to prevent going unconcious. "New technology makes me ill..."  
  
--------------  
  
More Zim goodness coming up! ^^ I'm just putting a stop here for now since the intended Second Part is twice longer than the fist part, plus there's plenty to go, and I don't want you all to think I ditched it yet... ^^;; 


	3. End

Afterwards, Gaz and Zim walked over to a lone bench.  
  
"Well.. that was quite... intresting," said Zim, "What do you propose we shall do next on this... 'date'?"  
  
Gaz bluntly shrugged and pulled out her GameSlave.  
  
Zim quirked an eyebrow, "What's that?"  
  
"A GlameSlave..." Gaz responded while tapping buttons on her game.  
  
Zim stared at the handheld game, "Game...slave." He glanced up at Gaz, "A weapon of some sorts?"  
  
"I guess you can say that," said Gaz, her eyes never leaving the game.  
  
Zim watched Gaz cautiously, keeping his guard up as he watched Gaz play, unaware what she could possibly do with that sort of 'weapon'.  
  
"Aw MAN!" Gaz shouted as she got a gameover. Zim cringed and held his arms up in a defense. "Lost again!"  
  
"Lost?"  
  
Gaz handed her GameSlave to Zim. "Here. Wanna play?"  
  
Zim slowly took the handheld game and studied it closely. "Such an intresting peice of work... what do you do with it?"  
  
"Like this, you dope!" groaned Gaz as she reached over and pressed the start button.  
  
And as the game started, Zim yelped as he quickly tapped the controls as the events unfolded in the game. "What is happening?? What is going on??"  
  
"It's called 'Space Invaders'. You're suppose to destroy as many planets as you can while penetrating all their defenses."  
  
Zim smiled evilly at this. "Really...."  
  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
  
"HAH! TAKE THAT!! FOOLISH PLANETOIDS!!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE POWER OF ZIM!!"  
  
Gaz yawned, "You done yet?"  
  
"I have yet to conquer the last galaxy, my dear Gaz," snived Zim, "Wait until everyone at the military heard what I have done! No more will they mock my small size!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly the game shut off.  
  
"NNNOOOOoooo--!!!!" Zim's voice rang about the entire town.  
  
Gaz took her GameSlave back. "Darn... The battery's dead..."  
  
"--oooooooooooo!!!... Ah well, lets go on another ride," said Zim.  
  
Gaz huffed as she put away her GameSlave. "The carnival's over," she said, "We spent more time on the bench than on the rides."  
  
"Oh..." Zim scratched his chin in confusement, "Then... this concludes our date?"  
  
Gaz looked up, "Well not really," she said, causing Zim to put his guard back up, "I mean, we can still get something to eat."  
  
Zim remembered the 'fruit' part of the date he was told about. If he's going to learn more of this attack, he'd have to go along for study.  
  
"Let's," Zim nodded.  
  
  
  
Zim stared down at his dinner. "What IS this stuff??"  
  
"Pizza," said Gaz, gobbling as much as she could.  
  
Zim quirked an eyebrow. "This looks more like the garbage Gir loves to eat so much..."  
  
"Gir's your dog, right?"  
  
"Uh... right. He's my dog, like I am a human... that loves Earth."  
  
"Who doesn't..."  
  
Zim rolled his eyes at that remark. He then stared down at his pizza some more. "So tell me, Gaz... is this by any chance a 'date'?"  
  
Gaz blushed alittle, "Yeah... I guesso..."  
  
Zim picked up his pizza and examined it, "I don't understand... where is the 'woody seed'?"  
  
Gaz gave an odd look, "WHAT woody seed?"  
  
"Oh... so this ISN'T a date?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?!" Gaz shouted, angrily throwing her soda on Zim. In response... Zim cried out in pain, clutching his skin while falling to the floor. He writhed around in agony, "Aaaahh!! The moisture! The steam!! My vessels!! THE SUFFERIIIIIING!!!!"  
  
Mistaking this as an attempt to say he was sorry, Gaz only giggled at Zim's "sense of humor".  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim and Gaz walked together back home. Gaz had a feeling Zim was being a gentleman walking her up to her front step. Zim was only following her because he didn't know where else to go.  
  
"Well..." Gaz scratched the back of her head, "I guess I had a good time today,  
  
"As did I, I suppose," said Zim.  
  
"Well," Gaz looked down as she started rubbing her arm, "I hope we can do this again sometime..."  
  
Zim nodded, with a serious look on his face. "Yes. I didn't completely gather what I needed to know of this 'date'."  
  
Gaz chuckled, "You're funny."  
  
Zim blinked. "Um... Thank you," he said looking at the ground.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment. "Well.... Bye..." said Gaz.  
  
"... Bye," responded Zim.  
  
After another moment passed, Gaz looked around herself, seeing if the coast was clear. Then she looked back up at Zim. "Aw, what the heck??" She grabbed his face and give him a big smacker on his lips!  
  
Zim stood back in utter shock after what she did. Gaz quickly opened her door and raced inside. "Goodnight, Zim!" The door slammed shut.  
  
Zim just stood there, his expression never changing. "...What in the world was that?" He then crossed his arms and pondered, his expression finally changing into that of deep thought. "Was THAT the date she had planned to attack me with? But... I don't feel any different." He smirked, "Foolish Gaz! You're evil doings cannot harm ZIM!"  
  
With that, he walked home.  
  
But on that walk, he was finally finding out what the result of the "attack" was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gir blew his nose on the still-full popcorn bag as he finished the final Soap Opera tape.  
  
Zim walked inside. "Stay on your guard, Zim!" he told himself, "I can't let this take over me! But I can't help what wonder what effect that... 'date' is doing to me..."  
  
He plopped on the couch next to Gir in hopelessness. Gir just stared at him for awhile before asking, "How was your date??!!"  
  
Zim sighed, "Confusing... I didn't get enough vital information I needed to revet Gaz'a attack. And I'm afraid this 'date' has injected into me. I must be aware, Gir... but I need to know what this warm feeling is! Why do I want to be around her again! Why do I want her to attack me with that 'date' again?? Why do I even have this CRAZY thought that she should be spared in our mission?!"  
  
Gir cracked a smile, knowing what was happening, espcially after watching all those soap operas all day. He leapt off the couch and began bouncing around. "YAY!!" he cheered, "ZIM HAD A GIRLFRIEND!! ZIM'S IN_LOVE_!!! YAY!! LOVE!!! ZIM'S IN LOVE!!!"  
  
"Love...?" Zim thought. He held his fit up so Gir ran into it, knocking him out and therefore, shutting him up. "So the 'date' is just a decoy for the main attack..." He grinned evilly, "Very well... I will go along with this 'love' game that Gaz is playing... Little will she know that I am aware of your plan, and that I will LOVE her too! And then the entire world! And with that, I shall have CONQUERED IT!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Zim went off into fits of laughter for awhile.  
  
"HAAHAAHAAHAHAAAAAA...... but first..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Dib?" Zim called.  
  
Dib turned around in the school hallway, seeing Zim approach. "Zim??" he cried, getting into a defense position, "What do_you_want?"  
  
"I come not to harm you... but to... rather make ammends," said Zim.  
  
Dib cocked an eyebrow, "Ammends?"  
  
"Yes... I want to destroy the world, yet you want to save it... It's completely atrocious taht we should bicker over complete opposites, don't you agree?"  
  
Dib scratched his head. "Yeah, I... guess that makes sense."  
  
"And to help make ammends," Zim held out a box of popcorn. "I give you a peace offering of food."  
  
Dib took it. "Popcorn?" he said, glancing up at Zim unsure. Zim smiled and nodded. Dib opened it and sniffed. "Smells okay..." he said, "Heck, I love popcorn anyway!" He grabs a handfull and stuffed it down his throat.  
  
"Yes..." said Zim, "And I'm sure the popcorn will love you back..."  
  
  
  
  
Gaz impatiently waited by the boy's bathroom, waiting for Dib to stop vomiting the "lethal" food.  
  
Glancing up, she noticed Zim walking past. He stopped, looked over by the boy's bathroom, smirked evilly, and said, "Victory for Zim..." and then walked off.  
  
Gaz watched as he left. Once again, another rare, once in a lfietime smile crept on her face.  
  
  
END TRANSMISSION. 


End file.
